¿Destino o casualidad?
by Lady Shadic
Summary: El Aoe piensa cómo comenzo su historia con Shirakawa... ¿Acaso alguna fuerza los reunió? Historia corta, AoexNaoya/ leve TakamiyaxIzumi- Shonen ai-Chicoxchico


**Aqui un nuevo fic de Love Mode, espero que les guste! Mi pareja favorita el dueño de B&Bx el gatito naoya LOL**

**Enjoy**

Las luces de la calle se veian reflejadas en toda la superficie humeda después de la intensa llovizna, el frio se mantenía lejos de el dentro del coche que apenas había adquirido, era solo uno de esos pequeños gustos que podía darse desde que el negocio había crecido en el ultimo par de años. Se detuvo ante la luz cambiante del semáforo, veía a la gente pasar delante del auto a través del movimiento de limpiaparabrisas. Llegaría un poco mas tarde de lo que había acordado.

Aoe dio un profundo suspiro. Takamiya le había enviado un mensaje invitándole una copa, se encontraron en un bar a la vuelta del B&B, su amigo tenia una sonrisa amplia en su cara radiante de conformidad. Y sabia exactamente de lo que quería hablarle: Izumi, era el único tema de coversacion que tenia ese hombre. Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar solamente del mocoso adoracion del traductor.

Estaba tan feliz que lo hacia enojar en sobremanera, al menos podía contenerse un poco.

El cambio de luces le dio autorización para seguir adelante, malditos mocosos que se cruzaban delante de él, aun sabiendo que los peatones ya no tenían nada que hacer mas que quedarse en la acera. Pasado ese disgusto siguió con la velocidad reducida por la peligrosa humedad del asfalto. Recordaba lo que le había dicho mientras sostenía su bebida meneando el hielo en en vaso.

-"¿No piensas que es increíble?"- sonrio aun mas amplio- "A Izumi un amigo le dijo que tendría una cita con una persona en el mismo punto donde yo me encontraría con Izumi de la tienda. Después de que se llevaron al chico que enviaste para mi, él recogió la rosa y salimos juntos. Cuando lo lleve a su casa y conoci a su madre, inmedatamente después los robaron y se quedo conmigo"-

-"¿y que con eso?"-

-"Es como si todas esas casualidades lo habían puesto justo para mi"- rio levemente- "Parece mas bien el…"-

-"¿Destino?"- resoplo fastidiado- "Eres lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer en eso"-

-"Creo que mas que ingenuo soy un romantico sin remedio desde que conoci a Izumi"-

-"Cállate de una vez, Takamiya"-

Aparco y se dirigió al ascensor para subir hasta su departamento. Ya eran las tres de la mañana, por el horario estaba seguro de que Naoya estaría dormido, después de todo el dia siguiente tenia un examen… Naoya… siempre se adaptaba a sus inhumanos horarios para poder estar solo un momento con él. Había llegado muchas veces al Blue&Boy, habia aceptado toda su pasión a pesar de su inexperiencia, había renunciado a su única familia, a la riqueza, a una vida tranquila…

Salio del ascensor y busco sus llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo que colgaba en su brazo, en sus labios descansaba un cigarrillo sin encender. Pero antes de dirigirse a la cerradura, giro el pomo de la puerta encontrándola abierta ¿Acaso el peli miel había olvidado cerrarla? Se respondo a si mismo que eso era imposible, el joven era muy cuidadoso y responsable para olvidar algo tan básico como cerrarla.

-Bienvenido, Aoe-san ¿Esta frio afuera?- tomo el abrigo de su brazo y llevo a colgarlo.

-¿No se supone que tienes un examen a las 9:30 ?-

-Si… pero no podía conciliar el sueño- contesto algo nervioso- Ya me acostumbre a…-

-…-

El peli negro empujo a su compañero dejándolo contra la pared ocasionando un golpe seco, la sorpresa y el demandante beso hicieron temblar al menor que se aferro al mas alto con toda su fuerza. No había necesidad de terminar la frase, Reiji lo entendía, pasaba por lo mismo. Despues de todo, en ocasiones Naoya iba a ver como estaba Wataru y se quedaba a dormir allí unos días. Cuando su joven amante no estaba el oji azul no podía descansar tranquilo, necesitaba sentir el calor y el peso de su amante a su lado, junto a él.

-A…Aoe..s…- trataba de articular su nombre.

-… ve a descansar… -jadeo suavemente sobre los labios del menor- voy a darme una ducha-

-…-

El chico de cabello claro cerro los ojos fuertemente antes de atreverse a tomar una mano del hombre y pasarla suavemente por el caliente sector entre sus piernas. Aoe lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso nuevamente. La ducha podía esperar …

Ambos cayeron sobre las sabanas de la deshecha cama, lo que quería decir que realmente Naoya había estado recostado, se deshizo de la ropa de su joven amante con una destreza única. En solo un par de movimentos estaba completamente desnudo, sin siquiera poder pensar haciendo lo posible por mantener el demandante beso y contener la respiración mientras el moreno recorría la piel de su espalda con exquisita lentitud, en contraste con la voracidad de sus labios.

-A…Aoe…sa…- se separo llevando sus labios a la oreja derecha del hombre, susurrando las dos palabras que hacían que a Aoe terminara de perder la cordura.

-Naoya… - lo subió a sus rodillas y ayudo al chico para que acabara de quitarle la camisa- No vuelvas a decir eso, es suficiente ¿O acaso quieres que me excite aun más?-

El sonrojo en el palido rostro del joven se acentuó volviéndose brillante, odiaba que en ese momento la luz estuviese encendida, eso hacia que la vergüenza fuese aun mayor que solo si sintiera a Reiji. Aunque había una clara ventaja… en la penumbra no podía ver la sonrisa dulce y tranquila de su amante, aun en ese momento apasionado… lo que hacia que parte de su vergüenza se alejara por un momento.

Paso sus delgados brazos por detrás de la nuca de su amado y lo atrajo en un beso algo torpe. El dueño de B&B sonrio levemente antes de acariciar el estrecho pasaje preparándolo para su entrada… durante toda la noche lo sostuvo en sus brazos en un compas de palabras calidas, promesas de amor y marcas de propiedad que no se apartarían de su piel en mucho tiempo.

Eran las 9:10 de la mañana cuando Aoe abrió sus orbes azules, vio a su lado en la cama y encontró el lugar vacio, en lugar del pequeño cuerpo de su amado "gatito" encontró una nota que le daba los buenos días . Suspiro con una sonrisa en la cara y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, seguro Naoya había salido cumplir con su examen… se sento en la cama y saco un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche que se encontraba junto al lecho que ambos compartían. Encendio el cigarrillo y le dio una suave aspirada dejándolo un solo segundo en su organismo. Naoya le había dicho que siempre olia a alcohol y tabaco… era normal en su reunión de negocios y se había vuelto parte de sus habitos.

Naoya… era lo único que siempre ocupaba su cabeza… nunca le había pasado algo asi antes…

Y entonces comenzó a pensar.

Esa noche en que encontró a su novia con un amante, Naoya choco con el cuando salía de la casa de sus padres adoptivos después de que su "madre" dijera que no podían seguir cuidándolo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… la maceta que tiro la desgraciada y cayo sobre la cabeza del peli miel. Tuvo que llevarlo al hospital, Naoya perdió su empleo y el lugar donde vivía, comenzaron entonces a vivir juntos… perdió su beca… todo los llevo a estar juntos como si realmente fuese obra del…

-…- un pequeño tic nació en su ojo derecho- ¡tsk! Debo dejar de hablar con Takamiya….- y con ese ultimo pensamiento apago su cigarrillo.

**Bien, salió mas largo de lo que pensaba, tengo en mente un fic de Love Mode mas largo que incluya a las demás parejas n/n si alguien lo leyera y me dejara un review seria feliz! Si llegaste a este fic de casualidad y no conoces el manga LOVE MODE te recomiendo que lo leas porque es hermoso… si escuchas el CD drama te enamoraras kyaaaaaaaaa**

**Agradezco los reviews con dudas o sugerencias.**

**Takamiya siempre tan enamorado LOL**

**Kisses.**


End file.
